The present invention relates to a panel type display device such as a liquid crystal television or a plasma television or the like.
In recent years, panel type display devices such as liquid crystal televisions or plasma televisions or the like have become generally widespread. In the following, a panel type display device will be explained by presenting the board arrangement of a liquid crystal television as a representative example.
FIG. 1 is a figure showing the internal board arrangement at the rear of a prior art type liquid crystal television. At the rear of a liquid crystal display (LCD), there are disposed a digital board A, a power supply board B, an audio board C, and a driver board X.
The power supply board B converts the voltage of the commercial AC power supply into a DC power supply voltage, and generates power supply voltages of various types based upon this DC power supply voltage. And the power supply board B supplies these power supply voltages via power supply cables to various circuits formed upon the digital board A and the audio board C. Here, the digital board A is connected to the power supply board B with a power supply cable 32. Moreover, the driver board X is connected to the digital board A with a power supply cable 39. And the audio board C is connected to the power supply board B with a power supply cable 31. Power supply voltage is supplied to the driver board X via the power supply cable 32, the digital board A, and the power supply cable 39. Furthermore, this power supply voltage is also supplied to a TCP (tape carrier package) group Y via the driver board X.
With a tuner 10, the digital board A extracts a broadcast television signal upon a selected channel from a broadcast television signal that is received via an antenna. Furthermore, with a video signal processing circuit, the digital board A performs separation of a video signal and an audio signal from this broadcast television signal. And the digital board A outputs the audio signal that it has thus separated to the audio board C via a signal cable 41. Moreover, with this video signal processing circuit, the digital board A generates one LCD screen of image data on the basis of the video signal that it has thus separated. And the digital board A generates a panel drive signal on the basis of this image data. The digital board A then outputs this panel drive signal that it has thus generated to the driver board X via a signal cable 42. This panel drive signal is also inputted to the TCP group Y via the driver board X.
A plurality of source driver ICs that are incorporated in a driver circuit are mounted upon the driver board X. Furthermore, the driver board X is connected to the flexible printed circuit Y upon which a plurality of gate driver ICs that are incorporated in this driver circuit are mounted. The plurality of source driver ICs are driven by source bus lines for the LCD. And the plurality of gate driver ICs are driven by gate bus lines for the LCD. On the basis of the panel drive signal, the driver circuit drives each pixel of the LCD, which is made up of an array of pixels. By doing this, the driver circuit causes video to be displayed upon the screen of the LCD on the basis of the image data.
The digital board A is connected to the audio board C via the signal cable 41, and thus the audio signal from the digital board A is inputted. The audio board C A/D converts the digital audio signal into an analog audio signal, which it outputs from a speaker.
Now, a manufacturer who manufactures a display device such as a liquid crystal television or the like typically purchases a liquid crystal panel (or a plasma panel) from another company, and manufactures the complete display device in his own works by connecting electronic components such as a driver circuit and a video signal processing circuit and so on to this liquid crystal panel (or plasma panel). In order to pursue cost reduction, such a manufacturer often changes over from one seller of liquid crystal panels (or plasma panels) to another who can supply products at a cheaper price.
It should be understood that a liquid crystal television receiver is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-113301. The liquid crystal television receiver has a source driver and a gate driver.
However, the above described driver circuit has a circuit structure which is different for each panel manufacturer and each panel screen size. Due to this, with prior art display devices, for each maker who manufactures panels and for each panel screen size, it has been necessary to design a special digital board A corresponding to the driver board X upon which the driver circuit is mounted and to the TCP group Y. This has caused increase of the manufacturing cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display device with which the digital board is standardized, so that it is possible to anticipate reduction of the manufacturing cost.